


Confusion.

by Unusually_Ghostly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusually_Ghostly/pseuds/Unusually_Ghostly
Summary: RK900 has rights now and is now considered his own person but...what does that mean exactly? Where does he go, what does he do? He has nothing but he has to start somewhere.





	Confusion.

It's been months after the revolution and RK900 finally understands that he's his own man but...What now? He has no house, no friends other than his brother Connor...nothing. Well, he considers Gavin a friends, even though the feeling isnt mutual. 

900 "Sleeps" at the precinct. He just sort of sits there sometimes, looking bored or he looks around. Sometimes he goes through new case files, he's read all the old ones and sometimes he goes into stasis. There isnt anything to do there but there isnt anywhere else to go unless he wants to be on the streets. Hank says he'd let him stay with him and Connor if he had extra space but Connor is already occupying the couch. 

Markus told him as soon as he's finished with his polictical meetings and meet and greets he would he happy to help him find a cheep place to stay. 900 is thankful for both of these offers and said so but they don't really change anything. Gavin found it fucking creepy. Somenights he'll forget something at work and come back to see 900 staring at him as soon as he walked in, greeting him with a quiet "Good evening, Detective." And have that only ment with "Night, Tin man." 

Gavin sometimes kinda feels bad for him. Those chairs he's sitting in aren't exactly comfy and he has nothing to do, no one to talk to but it's not like he spoke much anyway. So one night he decides to help him out.

\---

Gavin forgets his phone charger at the precinct and comes back for it, finding 900 with it in his hands, just for of fidgeting with it, obviously bored and trying to find something to do with his hands.

"Hey, tin can. That belongs to me." Gavin says as he walks and sees 900 with it. "Technically that is considered a racist and derogatory way to refer to me but I'll let it pass for the time being. Here." The android says as he gets up and hands the charger to Gavin. 

"...Er Thanks." 

900 nods and sits back down at his desk, looking around it slighty for something to do. "Hey, uh...You got somewhere to be or what?" Gavin asks. "No, this is where I am almost all day and everyday. Encluding nights and early mornings. I..live here I suppose." 900 explained, plainly as always, no expression. "Oh...You ever thought about...I dunno, gettin' a place?" 

"Of course I have, Detective. I just don't have to money. I currently have 36 dollars and 89 cents in my bank account." The android stated. Gavin simply nodded, remembering that androids got pain terribly for jobs that humans got pain greatly for.

"Damn, that fuckin' blows." Gavin states and 900 nods. "You..wanna stay at my place or somethin'?" 900 looks up, confused. "You have some sense of humor, Detective." He says. "I wasn't kiddin' but I can take that back if you want, smartass." He snarks. "You...were serious?" 900 asks, suprised and happy. Gavin just rolls his eyes. "I-I'd like that." 900 says, a slight smile on his face.

\------

As soon 900 walks into Gavins small he begins looking around. It was messy but cozy. Pizza boxes and clothes on the floor along with glasses on and around the small coffee table. "Sorry, about the mess. Wasn't expecting visitors tonight." He says, kicking somethings into some corner. "You sleep on the couch, don't bother me and if you get...hungry? Then feel free to raid my fridge, I guess?" He said as he pondered if androids could even sleep or eat. "I don't need to eat nor sleep, Detective. Thank for you for the offe-" 

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it. G'night, C3po." Gavin said before walking to his room. 

900 sits in the couch and closes his eyes, drifting into stasis...

With a smile.


End file.
